


SP Drabble Bomb - First Snow

by SpecVermilion



Series: SP Drabble Bomb [13]
Category: South Park
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: This is my entry to Blame Canada's SP Drabble Bomb - First Snow prompt! This is also the finale of the Halloween Drabbles I made for last event, where things get summarized by an amazing picnic with a secret burden Karen has been having..Thank you to sivsket as well for supporting me in these drabbles!





	SP Drabble Bomb - First Snow

**"Let's go wrap up Halloween in the snow, before Christmas comes!"**  
  
After Halloween ended, the two parties from before decided to take a break in the park overlooking Stark's Pond. It was a busy day of trick or treating, well mostly treats given to them. However, they both enjoyed Halloween this year even with some plans being changed and what not. The stopover in the park is basically a rest spot for the two parties to catch up before them, but who will arrive first on the spot to the park? Stan and Kyle's party or Tweek and Craig's party?  
  
At Stark's Pond itself, a lot of kids have been using the park area as a late night venue to give an amazing ending to Halloween for yet another successful trick-or-treating this year. Its the same as it is, being so lively with kids sharing candies and a lot of cleanup crews around to keep the area tidy. However, the area overlooking Stark's pond (with a bench) is vacant and the two parties will meet up here.  
  
A few hours later after the Halloween festivities have ended in the town, Stan and Kyle's party made it to the spot.  
  
"This is the best place to rest after a long night of trick or treating. Right?"  
  
"Yeah, absolutely!" (Karen, Kyle and Ike speak in unison)  
  
"Hehe, its been fun hanging out with you too, Karen!"  
  
"Aww thank you so much Stan! I got a lot of candy too, thank you!"  
  
"I'm happy you enjoyed it Karen."  
  
"I got so many sweets too!"  
  
"Of course you did, Ike! That's my little bro for ya."  
  
"It really feels great having a little sibling around that cares for you after all. Now I know how lucky Kenny is. Even you too, Kyle."  
  
"Ike and I are always inseperable, Stan."  
  
Stan sits down at the bench, suggesting for a candy picnic. "So yeah, you all want a candy picnic? We can share our treats and everyone gets to try them all. What do you say?"  
  
Karen, Kyle and Ike all agreed to this. Immediately, Stan set up a special table he brought along with his Toolshed costume. It was pretty handy for him when it comes to resting outside his house. He put up a spooky Halloween mat on top, and gathered the candy.. well not all of it, to the table. The other three followed suit, making a big pile of candy right in front of them. The three later sit down on a clean area of ground right next to the bench.  
  
Afterwards, they happily share the candy they have together. Stan gave a little empowering speech to match, too.  
  
"I'd like to say thank you to Kyle and Ike for being here for me today. I also want to say thank you to Karen and Kenny who helped me too. This Halloween wouldn't be fun without.. you know, her and you guys."  
  
"And I thought you aren't the kind of person who spoke in speeches, Stan."  
  
"Hey, first time for everything, Kyle."  
  
"I love it actually!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Aww, thanks you guys. It was really cool to hang out with you little dudes."  
  
"Hehe, I feel really happy things went well with us, Stan. Kenny is gonna be happy you took care of me so well!"  
  
"I'm glad to be your big bro for the night too, Karen."  
  
"Ike's also happy to be with me too, Stan. Don't count us out, haha!"  
  
"Yay!!"  
  
"Of course not. Halloween with my super best friend, a kind little sibling.. no, two kind little siblings, its like something I really wanted to experience."  
  
"I'm glad you did, Stan."  
  
"Thanks, it means a lot, Kyle."  
  
"So, shall we get started? Karen and Ike are already excited."  
  
"Oh of course! Let the candy picnic begin, Stan!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" (altogether)  
  
As they begin their picnic, snow started to fall down. Its the first time in a while since South Park has always been covered in snow all year round and it rarely comes out. Its going to be their first snowy picnic but they won't mind. The snow sets the mood for the group to enjoy their snacks in quite the nightly atmosphere.  
  
Immediately, Stan, Kyle, Karen and Ike reached out for their candies and started to eat them. They shared the candy back and forth, giggling and telling stories around. It was so much fun as they snack on their treats under the snow. Karen snuggled to Stan as well, as she really loved how supportive he is to her, just as Kenny is. Ike also rests on Kyle's lap as he also snuggles the same. The two little siblings are having a snuggle-off and Stan and Kyle are awed by how they are doing it.  
  
During the picnic, Tweek's party arrives. They are walking to the same spot by coincidence to do the same, a picnic. Ruby saw Karen and Ike and she wanted to say hello. Stan and Kyle looked back and spotted Tweek and Craig heading their way. They were also happy with their trick-or-treating, albeit they did have a bigger bag because they came together as the most popular pair in the town. Stan, Kyle, Tweek and Craig started to do some chit-chat. However, Karen started to have a bad feeling about Ruby, and she needs to let this out.  
  
"Wow, Stan. Didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"Same thing for you, Craig. Why go here?"  
  
"After-Halloween picnic."  
  
"We uh.. beat you to it though."  
  
"It ain't a race, Stan. We are all here for fun."  
  
Tweek nods and agrees with Craig. Tweek asks Stan if they can join in the picnic too, its been a long time since they had a picnic together like this.  
  
"Stan, it can be fun if we can all pitch in together. So.. can we join you guys? I got a l-lot of treats to share-agh!"  
  
"Hey, four's a party. And who doesn't love parties?"  
  
(everyone) "No one!"  
  
"That's the spirit, Stan. Thought you'd act all pissy on us again."  
  
"On an amazing Halloween like this? Craig, please."  
  
"Well, at least you're cool enough to let us hang out with you guys."  
  
"There's more spots here you guys. Its never enough for a treat fest! Even if its a picnic.."  
  
"I get your message, Kyle, don't worry. We're cool."  
  
"Thanks, Craig. Come on, let's continue the picnic!"  
  
"Yeah! I'm really excited to hang out with you guys like this."  
  
"Tweek's right. Been a while we had something like this too."  
  
"Hey, more people the better!"  
  
"Definitely, Stan. Ike's really happy to enjoy Halloween too."  
  
"Same for Karen, Kyle. And yeah, that reminds me.. Karen, do you want to ask Craig and Tweek anything?"  
  
Karen nods. She stopped snuggling with Stan for a while and approached Tweek and Craig. She wanted to talk to them, and Ruby.  
  
"I'm.. really sorry things didn't work out."  
  
"Its okay, Karen. Its.. its our fault. We did want you to go. But we had no choice, we were forced to take Ruby."  
  
"I understand, Tweek. But, I am really sorry because.."  
  
"W-why? What is it Karen?"  
  
Ruby, who finished talking with Ike immediately ran over to them. Karen let out the bad feeling she had earlier and started to cry. She didn't want to hurt Ruby emotionally.  
  
"..I replaced Ruby!"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"That makes no sense, Karen!"  
  
(Ruby stood there, silent. She is concerned though.)  
  
"I was taking you all away from Ruby.. I didn't want to make anyone sad. I just wanted.. I just wanted.. to make more friends without sacrificing anyone's happiness.."  
  
"Look, Ruby doesn't hang out with us often. Its okay."  
  
"Craig, I can't bear to replace her as your supportive little friend.."  
  
"Karen, you're not replacing her. Ruby is part of our family, but you are part of it too."  
  
"Tweek, I.. I just can't feel better after this."  
  
Ruby started to approach Karen. She didn't really care, but she wanted to help Karen feel better about this bad feeling too. The first snowflakes that fell suddenly reminded Karen of how she often hangs out with Tweek and Craig and not Ruby who is originally the one hanging out with them. She hid this feeling but when the atmosphere made her remember it, she had no choice.  
  
"Karen.. you didn't hurt me."  
  
"W-what do you mean, Ruby?"  
  
"I am not really hanging out with them much, Karen. When I do, its very rare. You're more fitting to be with them since I keep getting on Craig's bad side sometimes."  
  
"But you're the original little supporter.."  
  
"I am, but that doesn't mean you're not one."  
  
"You three are a family and I can't replace.. your family."  
  
"We are, Karen. But you are also a part of it too. I am happy about Tweek and Craig, but I have my own matters that I prefer to do than just hang out with them. Yes, I wanted to hang out with Craig and Tweek this Halloween because I missed trick or treating. I didn't expect this to hurt you either, Karen.."  
  
"I was really hurt because I planned this for the entire month of October, Ruby.."  
  
"I know how you feel, Karen. But my parents are really hammering it down, so I'm sorry too. It hurts when your plans didn't work after all.."  
  
"Yeah, it does.." (Karen sniffs)  
  
"Which is why I wanted to meet you too, so we can settle this and be happy again."  
  
"R-really? You mean it, Ruby?"  
  
"Of course! Besides, we're besties, Karen! Now let those tears go."  
  
"Ruby.. thank you so much!"  
  
Ruby gives Karen a feel-better hug afterwards. Stan, Kyle, Ike, Tweek and Craig gave them smiles and helped boost Karen's confidence altogether. The snowy weather started to appear more friendly than before after Ruby and Karen made up.  
  
"We all believe in you, Karen."  
  
"You mean it, Stan?"  
  
"Of course. You're a great help to me and the others agree. Tweek and Craig, Kyle and Ike, myself, we all care about you. Kenny wanted us to make you happy after all!"  
  
"Seconded! You're precious to us, Karen!"  
  
"Tweek.. Stan.. everyone.. thank you so much!"  
  
With that out of the way, Kyle asked Ruby and Karen both if they wanna join in on the candy picnic whilst under the snowfall. They replied in a friendly manner and a happy yes. This is the first time Craig saw Ruby all happy.  
  
"Hehe, can't believe ol' Tricia is happy for once."  
  
"Well, she is enjoying Halloween. But are you gonna call her Ruby? She still doesn't wanna be called Tricia."  
  
"I tease her like this all the time, Tweek. I love her reaction."  
  
"Oh Craig, you're such a dork to her."  
  
(Craig giggles. He admits it, but at least he is getting along with Tricia especially for tonight.)  
  
Tweek and Craig later joined by with Ruby to the candy picnic. They unloaded all of their treats to Stan's table, and joined in the fun with sharing their favorite treats together. Overall, it was a perfect way to celebrate Halloween now that they have set their sights on Christmas! Karen, Ruby and Ike also had a lot of fun sharing treats together. Ruby even asked Karen how did it feel like staying with Stan. She responded with Stan being a kind, sensitive and caring big brother. Ruby smiled after hearing that.  
  
The group started to share their treats with one another. Ike, Karen and Ruby love sharing their treats with each other. Stan and Kyle shared the treats with each other, telling silly jokes and giggling at them. Stan also says how awesome would it be for Toolshed to team up with the King of the Elves themselves and Kyle would agree to that. Tweek and Craig formed a heart with their treats, with blue covered ones on one side and green ones at the other. The snowflakes that rain during the picnic made it even more special with the fact that it has been months ever since the last snowfall.  
  
During the picnic, everyone performed a special handshake. Tweek puts his hand first, followed by Craig. Stan and Kyle followed afterwards and Karen, Ruby and Ike did the same thing. It was a circle of hands, but it was much similar to the merging of Freedom Pals. They made an oath: To be the best super best friend group together. Everyone cheered as they celebrated afterwards.  
  
It is truly the best Halloween ever for everyone in the group. And Kenny, who is watching from afar, is so happy to see the picnic from the distance. He has been watching them actually, and he is proud of Stan's kindness to Karen. He'll be thanking him after Halloween.  
  
-End


End file.
